Such devices are believed to be available or understood, including, for example, the device for triggering a passenger protection arrangement that is discussed in DE 102006038844 A1. In this device, a structure-borne noise signal is used for changing an evaluation characteristic curve of an acceleration sensor as a function of the structure-borne noise signal. However, the disadvantage of this device is that the structure-borne noise signal is influenced by comparatively great interfering signals or noise.